The Game
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: When you agree to play, Everyone plays. Until the predator is caught, it grows forever stronger. Find them before they find you. HrD, but this is Hermione's game... or is it? Full warning inside.
1. Summertime games

Ok, to start out, this is a story that I've kept secret until now. It gets really good and the chapters get longer. Probably better too. The beginning is kinda boring, but I hope you'll like it! I worked hard on this one! I promise it gets better around the end of Chapter three. Chapter 4 starts to really pick up the story.

**D/C:** JKR Owns Harry Potter People!  
**D/C 2:** I probably don't need this, but I added it anyway. I got the idea for this story from the movies Saw and Cry Wolf.

**Warning:**Sex references, Language, Dark, A few scenes that would make small children squick. In other words, Read at your own risk, and it's your fault if you read it so Don't Flame Me!

Anywhoo. Enjoy!  
--

Hermione didn't understand. She didn't understand at all. But after a while, she didn't care. She was dating Draco Malfoy and she didn't care. She at first though he was trying to get at Harry. She then thought he would use her to get at Ron or even just to take out another Mudblood. But the lust in his eyes showed her that he was just a boy. Just a boy who was head over heels for her. She eventually had given in after he had pestered her daily at her favourite bookshop. He had begged to take her out to lunch. She finally gave in, deciding it safe to venture with him in a muggle restaurant. After that day, she began to fall for his charms and looks, and he wasn't being a jerk to her. It all seemed to work out.

Every day, she would meet him at the bookshop, and every day he would take her out and talk to her. Her honey eyes would melt with his steel ones, and they seemed the perfect fit. At the end of the date, he would bow politely and kiss her hand. She'd smile and leave, and come back the next day. This seemed perfect. Every day, there was something to look forward to. It was definitely a routine.

That's when she started writing her letters to Harry and Ron. They knew every time she went out with Malfoy and she told them everything that happened. They always told her that they'd be there if he tried anything, but he never did. Eventually, her two best friends grudgingly accepted that she was just dating and he wasn't pressuring her into anything. But still, in every letter, they'd threaten him and show their true friendship to her. So, she always wrote to them.

However, on her last date, Draco had kissed her. Nothing forceful, it hadn't gone anywhere, and this had to be at least their tenth time out. It was about time. But, Hermione thought maybe the boys didn't need to know about this. So she didn't write that night. She felt guilty about not telling them and told Draco this the next day, but he only held her close and comforted her. He told her that they didn't need to know every aspect of her life. From there she felt some strange closeness to him. They kissed that night, and every day and night after that. She didn't tell the boys, and it didn't bother her.

Hermione had been changing. Slowly and surely. Draco would gently and politely request she do things and she'd do it in a heartbeat, because she trusted him. Hermione had stopped writing to her friends and stopped speaking and listening to her parents. She spoke only to Draco and did only what he said. So one day, he told her to meet at his mansion, and she went that night like she had before. Instead of leading her to the bedroom as she had expected, as he normally did, he sat beside her on the couch.

"I have an idea..." He said darkly. And so it started. Draco had slowly rooted his way into her mind, and she was following him as though on Imperious. She was no longer innocent, clean, pure. He had changed her and tainted her. She now thought differently. Her mind wheeled in the direction of mischief. She no longer cared about trouble, instead, she wanted to have fun. So when Draco introduced his new idea to her, she was on it in an instant. Before she even knew about the game, she was playing it. And now that it had been introduced to her face, as far as she was concerned, The game had begun.  
--

Hey, Please read the next few chapters before judging it. They'll be short, and I think they'll draw you in more. Unless you already like it, in which case, please review and continue enjoying it :) 


	2. Set up

So here is another really short chapter that will hopefully draw you into this further. I can't wait until this gets into it more. I really think you'll like the story.

Without further ado, Enjoy.  
--

Draco and Hermione had agreed to hide their relationship when they were within Hogwarts. They assumed people would freak out, and they were probably right. So when she showed up at the Hogwarts Express, she immediately sought out her friends as usual. She found them in a compartment on the train. The second they laid eyes on her, they jumped up and hugged the life out of her, giving her the third degree. Where has she been? Why hasn't she written?

"Relax. I'm sorry guys. I was just with Draco a lot." They didn't seem calmed by this, but accepted it, fully trusting their friend. They of course made sure that Draco had not harmed her, thus asking her repeatedly, thus getting on her short nerves.

"Shut it guys! I'm fine! Even if something happened, it's none of your business what I do for fun." She'd have liked to say that, but she kept it to herself, screaming in her head.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione was first off the train and first out of sight. The others had no idea where she had gone. They assumed maybe to find Malfoy or for some Prefect nonsense. So Hermione's friends boarded the nearest carriage and waited for the trip up to the castle. They saw Malfoy walking by with his friends and assumed that Hermione was with Dumbledore.

Upon arrival to the castle, Dumbledore met the students outside. This was unusual, but who knows what the old coot thinks.

"I don't know how it's happened, but our Great Hall has been filled with dung-bombs." His eyes were searching the crowd, looking for the prankster. "So we will be feasting outside this evening. Let's hope it doesn't rain." Some students grumbled, while others looked pleased at the change of events.

"Good thing it's a lovely day." Hermione voiced from behind Harry and Ron. They jumped a little.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked. She smiled sweetly.

"I slipped in during the speech. Come on, let's go find a spot to sit." So she led them off onto the hills where everyone was migrating to. On their trek down, she caught eyes with Draco, her honey eyes sparking and Draco's silver ones puzzled. He suddenly smirked, knowing the source of her excitement. _You?_ he mouthed, shifting his eyes pointedly toward the castle. She nodded subtly. He grinned a little. _Nice..._ he mouthed back. She winked and kept walking with her friends, who were oblivious to the whole silent conversation. She rolled her eyes internally. How thick could her friends be?

The feast went on without event until the very end. Snape got up and began dancing to unheard music. He looked like a drunken teenager. Harry was laughing hysterically as were many of the students. Ron's jaw had dropped and he stared in awe. Hermione was biting her lip, trying to hold in giggles and a self-satisfied grin. She didn't even look toward Draco, she did this on her own account.

The students were ushered inside and sent to bed. Hermione was lying awake, staring at her ceiling in the dark. Her eyes shone proudly and she wore the same smirk that was often found on Draco. She was planning. Plotting and planning. She was setting the steps in her game. The order matters. Order always matters. This was going to be good. But she had to wait. The game needed to be set up. She had begun, but not yet made the first move. Set up always comes before the game...  
--

Woo! My lameness haha. PLEASE PLEASE keep reading, I promise it'll get better. Well, thanks for reading. 


	3. The players

Yes! The story begins! Please enjoy!  
--

Over the first week back to school, students began to notice a change in Hermione. She was pranking every chance she got. The only way you'd know it was her is because she told people. If she wouldn't have, no one would suspect the 'angel'. She had begun speaking back to teachers, giving attitude to her friends, and looking slightly shifty. All in all, she was turning downright Slytherin. Harry and Ron first blamed Draco, but she pointed out that they had not so much as spoken since the Summer.

So knowing that Hermione had more of a bite, no one was surprised that she called a meeting, illegally, for Sunday at midnight, in the Astronomy Tower. No one knew who was invited or what this was for, but the spark in her honey eyes drew them in, as it had Draco, months ago, when he had seen it before it had lit into a flame. No one knew what was happening, but they came anyway.

Hermione stood in the window, on the ledge. She sat still as a gargoyle in the dark, cold Astronomy Tower, just waiting for her players. One by one they came into the dark, their lanterns lighting the tower ever brighter. No one directly noticed Hermione, but when they did, they said nothing. Whenever she thought everyone was there she began.

Jumping down from her ledge suddenly, several people jumped.

"Circle up." She ordered calmly. She blew out all lanterns but one in the middle of the circle, thus darkening the room. The students obeyed and surveyed one another. Members of only the Gryffindor house seemed present. However, Hermione growled and threw open the hatch suddenly. Several Slytherins stood below, on the ladder, working their way up.

"What time did I tell you?" Before they could answer, she pulled up Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and twins Marcy and Max Geraldson. They joined the angry looking circle of reds.

"What are they doing here?" Ron demanded. Hermione set a look on him, not cold, but dangerous. He shut up instantly.

"Everyone that has the guts to show, is here. Congrats, I'm proud." She sat in silence for a moment, waiting. At last Harry broke the silence.

"What are we doing here?" She smiled like a cat and her teeth glinted in the lantern light.

"Playing a game of course." She said smoothly. The students mumbled among themselves. "That is, if you aren't scared." Frowns met this statement.

"Why should we be scared?" voiced Dean.

"I'll tell you why. This game is dangerous. You risk lives and reputations. If we get caught playing this game willingly, we'll be in more trouble than any of you have ever known." She looked pointedly to the Slytherins. No one said a word. "So. 'Why play this game?' you must be thinking. I'll tell you why. Because you'll never get another chance like this. This game will test your skills, you minds and hearts. You'll never forget this, ever. And you'll always be on the edge. It's fun. It's a thrill. It's a rush."

Again silence met her. She smirked greater still. She glanced to the window, seeing Draco's shadow still lingering on the edge of the sill, she grinned. "If any of you think this is too much of a risk, get out now. Once we start, it's too late." When no one moved, she glared at the weak. The ones she knew were going to back out. Seamus, Dean and even the Slytherin twins stood slowly and left. There were four remaining Gryffindors and four remaining Slytherins. Harry, Ron, Hermione and surprisingly Lavender Brown were the lions. The snakes being Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise. Draco being the play maker, the master of the game, had no title. As far as anyone was concerned, he wasn't involved. In fact, only Hermione knew he was there.

Hermione looked over her players smirking her smirk that made them all shift. They could see the wheels turning in her mind and wondered what was going on in there. Before anyone said anything, Hermione spoke lowly. "So the game begins..."  
--

Bet you're wondering what this game is. Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out :D 


	4. The rules

And now you know.

Enjoy!  
--

"How do we play this game?" Lavender asked suspiciously. Hermione stood tall in front of the group, all having eyes locked on her.

"All right. It starts now. Tomorrow I slip this little potion," She pulled out a tiny vial filled with clear liquid. "Into someone's morning drink. This potion will act as the Imperious curse does. The drinker will be the 'it' in our game. The 'predator' if you will. This person could be a student of any year, even a teacher, it could even be one of you. They will be under command, from me. Our predator will act as normally as always, only with subtle differences. You will have to pay attention to the details of things. Notice when something is out of place. You'll be watched and watching at all times."

"What does this _predator_ do?" Blaise demanded. "They won't actually kill will they?"

"Another piece of the game. This predator will petrify, torture, poison and hurt people. Just enough for the fear to set in. This predator will mess with everyone's heads. Psychological and physical terror. Your part of the game is to find and take out this predator, before they go crazy with power. Before they _do_ kill. This is part of the game. Another part is the prize. I didn't mention it before. There's a reward to the person that can rightfully accuse and take out the predator. However, there are consequences for hunting the wrongly accused."

"_Take out!_ You mean kill them?" Ron asked frantically.

"If that's what it takes." Hermione answered.

"Well, couldn't we just bind them or something?" Goyle asked.

"Well you could, but by the time you figure it out, your minds will be shredded to the point of insanity." Silence was her answer, once again. "Well, if we have no further questions, the game is waiting."

"What prize? What consequences?" Lavender demanded.

"That's the question now, isn't it? You'll just have to see. Find me the hunter or bring me a casualty, then you'll find out." The group was silent.

"How do you plan on slipping it to anyone?" Pansy asked in her real voice, having dropped her annoying whine.

"Those house elves will believe anything. How else do you think I got the teachers to act ballistic. Way too easy. Those elves live to serve... literally. I'll tell them it's a love potion or something. Anything else?" No one had anything to say.

"All right. So enjoy your last night sleeping without worry. Tomorrow you'll wake up and begin a new lifestyle. Until this predator is caught, you'll all be prey. Anything could happen to any one of you. You won't know when or where or how. Also remember that this isn't just you. The whole school has just joined our little game. Everyone is in danger. Even when they sleep. Take one last look at your friends, remember who they are, because everything will change. Don't trust anyone, because at any moment, you could be setting yourself up for danger. You've set up an entire generation of prey. Until the predator is found and eliminated, it grows forever stronger. Find them before they find you. The entire school is at risk so you'd better hurry. Until we meet again, Best of luck to you." She bowed and blew out the lantern. Everyone sat in the dark, in shocked silence for a moment.

Finally, the students pulled out their wands and lit their way to the dorms. They left, nodding good-bye to Hermione and leaving in silence. Harry and Ron waited a moment before Hermione motioned for them to leave. They left her warily and she stood still in the dark. When she was sure their footsteps were gone, she shifted slightly. Draco swooped in from the dark outside. All Hermione saw was his outline in the dark, but soon enough, his wand was out and lit between the two of them.

"Excellent delivery. They're hooked." Draco whispered. She nodded, matching his smirk.

"This will be fun."

"It will darling. It will." Their eyes mixed once again and they kissed softly before he sunk and left the tower. "The game begins." she heard him whisper from the ladder.  
--

Well? What do you think? I hope you're excited to read the rest of this. 


	5. Last chance to quit

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now my lovely readers, this chapter is a lot of dialogue, so I may add another tonight. Please, continue to enjoy!  
--

At nearly three in the morning, Hermione didn't head back to her dorm. She headed to the kitchens. After tickling the pear, the door was opened and she stepped in the bustling room. House elves were setting up to begin cooking breakfast in the next few hours. Dobby came up to Hermione and stared at her with big, wide, tennis ball eyes.

"Hermione! Dobby is not seeing you in long time! How can Dobby help?" Hermione bent down to his level. She looked around and made sure there was no one in earshot before whispering to him.

"Dobby, I have here a potion." Dobby's eyes went sad.

"Dumbly-dore is saying we is not to put anything in drinks or food." He said regretfully. Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Dobby, can't you trust me? You know me! Would I do anything bad? It's just a funny prank, I promise." She batted her eyelashes and smiled. Dobby seemed to think about it. He suddenly turned and hit his head on the wall several times before Hermione dragged him away. "Dobby!" She cried. He shook off dizziness.

"Dobby will do it." He said sullenly. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks so much Dobby!" He smiled.

"Anything for Harry Potter's friends. Where should Dobby put this?" He motioned to the potion. Hermione held in a grin.

After Dobby had taken the vial and agreed to spike the predator's drink with it, Hermione left into the dark, drafty halls to await the morning. She stalked the night like a cat, thinking about her decision. It wasn't too late to take it back, but did she want to? She thought of Draco and knew her answer. No. She wanted to play this game. She stopped and leaned against the wall as a thought crossed her.

"What if they tell?" Another voice broke the silence, but didn't frighten her.

"No one would believe them." Came the silky drawl from the dark. She looked up and saw the silver shine of his eyes in the dark.

"Draco." She greeted. "How can you tell?" He stepped into the light of her wand and kissed her on the forehead, creating the burn of hot hips on her cool flesh.

"Who'd believe that Hermione Granger, perfect poster child, could plan this? Much less go through with it." He smirked. "Congrats by the way. I never doubted you."

"This is for real." Hermione voiced. She didn't seem surprised, rather excited.

"It is. And I'm proud of you, Babe." She smiled proudly, before leaning in to kiss him once more. Draco pulled back after a moment and looked in her eyes. He smirked at the change. In the dark, and probably with combination of her excitement, her eyes held a maroon tint. "I've never been more proud. Let's see what you make of this game."

"We could get in trouble." She said offhandedly, heading slowly to her dorms.

"More than you know." He agreed.

"If I get caught, are you going to take some blame?"

"You _won't_ get caught."

"But what if-" He cut her off.

"You won't." he ended the conversation with this. She nodded and stood tall.

"Well, tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." He answered and headed off on his way, leaving Hermione in the light from her wand.

"Wait!" She called. He stopped and turned, his hair just catching the light. "Who got the potion?" Draco grinned, his teeth shining bright like his hair.

"I trust you gave Dobby the paper?"

"Sealed as you gave it to me."

"You'll see." He then disappeared into the dark, much like the chuckle in his voice.

She headed back to the Gryffindor tower in solitude. She mulled over her thoughts and as the night grew older, she grew more and more anxious. This was her game now. She was in charge of her puppet, much as she was the puppet to the puppet master, Draco. She didn't take into account that it was Draco's doing, rather, just that she was in charge now. It was up to her what her puppet did, who they took out and when. Her puppet was under her control, and it was time to switch this game around.  
--

Well? Please review, I'd like to know who's reading this. :) 


	6. You're it

Just so you know:  
_Thoughts between the predator and Hermione are itallic, like so._

Also, this chapter is longer than the others have been I think. I hope you still like it, and thanks to all of my readers.

Enjoy!  
--

Hermione went to breakfast the next day with Ron and Harry. They were quiet and probably thinking. Harry spoke, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Hey guys, today's the day." Ron looked over to him, giving him a look that said _shut up_. He looked down and closed his mouth. Hermione was barely containing herself. She couldn't wait. Draco had explained to her what it would be like. There would always be another presence in her mind, just waiting for an order. At any time, she'd know what her puppet was doing and what they saw. She'd be able to command them and they'd listen. Her thoughts and their thoughts would be present in each mind. Draco had made it sound like such an adventure and she was ready. She couldn't wait.

"Morning!" Ginny said happily when they sat beside her. Ron nodded and Harry smiled shortly. Hermione greeted Ginny and the two began to chat. After a few minutes, the hall began to fill. Lavender caught the Trio's eyes and held up her glass in salute. The tree mirrored her and whispered cheers before drinking from their glasses. Hermione looked over to the Slytherins who caught her eye and mimicked the salute. She nodded to them and turned back to her friends.

"So, how do you know when the person has taken the drink?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry watched the people around them, but listened for Hermione's reply.

"I'll know." She said simply.

"Have they taken it yet?" Harry voiced. Hermione set a look on him making him shiver. He looked away and Ron shifted a little. They looked around the room, but nothing seemed amiss. The only ones looking shifty were the group of those from the night before, minus Hermione and obviously Draco.

At once, thoughts flooded in Hermione's head. She blinked hard and shook off the shock. She felt overwhelmed by the other. Their thoughts and feelings, even their memories began to fill the empty space in her mind, making her feel suffocated and crowded. She simply continued with her breakfast, trying to sort out the blur of thoughts and voices, trying to be sure the potion had entered the correct drink.

_Don't say a word._ she ordered in her mind. _Who are you?_

_You know who I am._ the voice whispered. It mocked her, whispering in her own head voice. Using memory of her sounds to speak with her. It knew she didn't know who they were. She smiled inside and thought, _Very well. You know why you were chosen. Let's begin._

_What should I do... Master?_ She grinned. She knew the puppet was playing with her, flattering her. She liked it.

_All right. After breakfast, you corner a Hufflepuff, I don't care which one. You get him alone and take his wand. Erase their memory and send them to the Hospital Wing. Keep the wand and use it as your weapon from then on._ She sensed a nod and kept from smirking, knowing the group was watching her.

_Oh, and one more thing._ She demanded. _You tell no one and you make no moves until I say so. Anyone finds out who you are, you attack them and make it a mystery. This is a war. It's my game we're playing, got it?_ The voice chuckled with her ringing laugh.

_So you think. You may call the shots, but I carry out the work. Remember that._ The voice seemed content to leave it at that, but Hermione was smarter than that.

_But also remember that your body does what _my_ mind says. You have no choice._

_But,_ it countered. _I know you want to know who I am, and I can chose to tell you or not._

_What if I order you to tell me?_

_No can-do chief. You said take out anyone that finds out. So the only way is if I tell you on my own._

_Touché._ She thought appreciatively. She was glad Draco had picked someone intelligent to be the pawn in this. She would go crazy if the voice in her head were ignorant and pushover. It was going to be interesting having someone to spar with.

Hermione looked around the room, but only made occasional eye contact with people and no one seemed to be avoiding her. She nodded to herself and stood. The boys followed her lead and they left the hall as usual to go to their classes.

Transfiguration was first. Hermione took the usual front seat, situated between Ron and Harry. When everyone was in the class, she tried to pay attention, but was set on figuring out who this was.

_What year are you in?_ She thought to the other.

_I'm trying to pay attention, thanks._ it snapped at her, in of course her voice. She sighed and knew this wasn't going to get her anywhere. So she sat, mulling over her plans for what would happen next. She was to meet Draco before lunch and he'd tell her what to order the puppet to do next. Sure she called the shots, but Draco did know what he was doing.

As Hermione sat thinking, she wondered: What if she had the puppet do something Draco didn't tell her to do? It would buy her points with Draco and please him. She'd do anything to make him happy. Maybe that's why she was playing this dangerous game. Maybe, but she wasn't thinking of that. Every time her mind turned to _why_ she did this, something distracted her. Something pulled at her thoughts and tore her away from this. Almost as if her subconscious told her she didn't want to know. So instead of solutions, her head was full with thoughts of torture. And just in the back of her mind, she could feel the invading smirk of the predator, eating off of her thoughts, watching her every vision uninvited.  
--

Now what will happen? I know! You'll review and I'll add more! Please? Then you'll find out. :) 


	7. Who's really the puppet?

Thanks to all of my wonderful readers! And triple thanks to the ones that took the time to review.

Mmkay. I posted a new story to pass the time before this next addition. The story is a songfic to Green Day's Jesus of Suburbia. Check it out. I think you'll like it. So yall know, both this story and my new one are complete, I'm just adding parts slowly.

So, please enjoy and maybe review while you're at it. ;)  
--

The day passed slowly and after hours, it was finally lunch. She told Harry and Ron she'd be there in a moment and let them go on their own. They seemed nervous about being alone together, but trusted the other enough to go. She waited in one of the many torch lit halls and soon enough Draco came waltzing around the corner as happy as could be.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked. He grinned and wrapped her in a hug.

"I heard the predator attacked the first person already! I didn't think you'd move so fast!" She stepped away.

"How'd you hear that already?" He smiled.

"I skipped History of Magic and walked around. I spotted some kid in the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomphrey freaking out." She looked at him suspiciously.

"So? That happens all the time. And if they attacked and you were skipping class, everyone will think you did it." Draco frowned a little. She looked over him.

"Don't worry Babe. It'll be ok. Snape'll be on my side, if no one else."

"What if Snape did it? He wouldn't want anyone to know." She pointed out. "You're going to be pointed out immediately." She didn't look trusting of him.

"Why are you scared?" He asked hurt. "You know I wouldn't hurt you. I thought I'd gained your trust." She felt guilty and went up to kiss the hurt away. Draco still looked a little hurt, but her innocent, niêve honey eyes made him smile. "We really should get to lunch." Hermione nodded and headed off, Draco in her tow. He hung back a moment to let her get into lunch ahead of him. When he entered the Great Hall, several people looked up at him suspiciously. He only smirked haughtily, just as always, and went to sit with his friends. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Ron watching Hermione for any sign of anything.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore stood before the crowd of students and cleared his throat. Once he had their attention, he looked over them all. He then spoke sternly.

"This morning after breakfast, one of our students was attacked with a memory loss charm. His wand was taken and if any student is found with his wand, that student will face serious consequences." Suddenly the puppet's voice rang through Hermione's head.

_What makes this oaf think the attacker was a student?_ it demanded.

_Teachers don't just attack students._

_Yes, but they don't know about our little game, do they?_ Hermione blinked. There was no argument to this.

_So are you saying that you're a teacher?_ she thought, trying to put pieces together. Her own laugh rang through her once again and she sighed.

_I could be one of the ghosts for all you know!_

_Actually, neither the potion nor a curse would work on ghosts._ The voice sighed.

_You're no fun._ It left her at that and she looked back up to Dumbledore. He was now sitting in his seat and students had begun to eat and speak with each other. Hermione sighed again. She decided to leave lunch early and stood. Her friends all turned to look to her. They seemed worried. The ones who knew of the game looked a little accusing, but the rest looked worried for her safety. She smiled and left them. Waiting outside of the Great Hall, she knew Draco would find her.

Sure enough, moments later, Draco emerged from the hall. He led her to a deserted hallway. There he stopped and turned to her.

"I thought some of those Gryffindors were going to jump up and hex me." He said. Hermione looked apologetic. "It's all right. Any excuse for them and they'd have me down. Lucky I could take on all of them." He grinned and laughed a little. Hermione smiled and looked to him in anxiousness. "You really want to do this, don't you?" Hermione grinned and nodded. "All right. The next step in this is to have the attacker get someone else. After a few more attacks, maybe some physical attacks from behind, you'll have the attacker leave a message. Just spread them out a little. Ok?" Hermione nodded.

"What type of message?" she asked. He grinned evilly.

"I'll tell you when the time is right. You just tell me everything you do all right? And then I'll help you make the next move. All right Love?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco kissed her good bye and electricity sparked through her system, lighting the flame in her eyes, causing her to lose all doubt about this.  
--

What now? Draco looks suspicious, doesn't he? Well, will you still think that when some other things begin to happen? Probably not. But, one never knows. I don't know what you'll think, so you must tell me. In the reviews. Hint hint. ;) 


	8. Teaser

This chapter is really short. Kind of a teaser until the next chapter.

Thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers! I hope that this teaser prompts you to beg for another chapter in the form of reviews. Haha.

Enjoy!  
--

The day went by with everyone talking. By the time dinner rolled around, Hermione wanted more. She was tired of waiting. She wanted action. She didn't want to plan anymore. She wanted to win the game. She looked at her surroundings. The whole Great Hall was in chatter, looking around at everyone, seeing who could have done it.

_I know what you're thinking._ the voice broke her thoughts. _You shouldn't make a move yet. It's not time._

_Listen._ she barked in her head. _I'll tell you when it's time. You'll listen to me. Got it?_ She was getting more annoyed because having someone in her mind wasn't as much fun as she'd thought. The other only seemed to invade when she didn't want it to, and never talked to her when she wanted to talk to someone.

_Yes Master._ it mocked. She seethed in her head. Tired of waiting. She felt like a child at Christmas. A child that just wanted to wear out all of the new toys right away.

_You're going to attack Seamus Finnigan this time._ She ordered.

_One of your friends? That's harsh._

_I want him petrified. I don't want anyone seeing the attacker yet. Grab him after dinner. Get him away and leave him on the steps to the Gryffindor tower. I want him out of the game. He seems too nosy. He'll rat on us if he finds us out._

_How do you know I'm not Seamus?_

_You're not. Seamus couldn't have an intelligent conversation if his bloody life depended on it. Now, attack him and make sure he's found._

_Is that all Princess?_

_Don't be found._ She ordered. At this the voice quieted and she could sense the thoughts running through the other's head. Only a day and she was getting frustrated. She just wanted this to be over. All day she had worried someone would tell or she would be discovered. Much more, she wanted the game to end for Draco. He was so excited about it, she wanted to make him happy. Much more, she wanted to see results. She wanted more people to panic. She wanted chaos. She wanted her players to be aware they were playing the Damn game.  
--

Ok, Lemmie know what you're thinking. 


	9. Puppet says: No escape

Hey! Thanks for all the reads and reviews! Sorry I haven't been here. I've been at camp. I've decided to add because I'm also going away for the holiday. So when I come back I hope to see some lovely reviews. :)

Enjoy!  
--

"Hermione! Did you hear!" Neville came running up to her in the common room.

"Neville. I am trying to study." She growled. However, he ignored her comment and continued.

"They found Seamus! He was petrified! No one knows who did it!" Hermione looked up. Her honey eyes were tinted with maroon and she smiled.

"That's news!" Neville looked frantic so she added, "Is he all right?" Neville just shook his head and ran up to the dormitories to tell the others. Nearly Headless Nick floated through the wall and up to Hermione. "Hello Sir Nicholas."

"Ms. Granger, I've heard that Mr. Malfoy is looking for you. I'd be careful if I were you. That boy is trouble." Hermione stopped him as he floated off.

"Wait!" He turned to face her. "Are the ghosts looking for the attacker?" He smiled.

"Not to worry Ms. Granger. Dumbledore will find them soon enough." He answered evasively. She nodded and as soon as he had turned around, she grinned to herself. Without the ghosts' help, there was hardly a chance that her puppet would be caught. She decided to go to bed and see if her attacks had stirred anything up in the morning.

As the trio headed to Breakfast in the morning, Hermione noticed that houses kept to themselves. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors seemed cold to the Ravenclaws and particularly the Slytherins. The Slytherins said nothing to each other and watched everyone, looking for signs of pride. The Ravenclaws discussed with one another, trying to decide what had happened. The Hufflepuffs stayed to themselves ignoring the whole thing, and the Gryffindors shot evil looks to the Slytherins from their table. Hermione smirked in her head. Lavender sat beside Hermione with Ron and Harry across from her. Hermione suddenly had a thought.

_You're not allowed to attack me in this game._ the thought rang through her head. The other voice did not respond so she waited, repeating the thought until a groggy version of her voice sounded.

_Fine._ was all it said. She thought another moment before adding, _Do you even know who I am?_

_Of course. I'm not an idiot. I can see your memories and speak in your voice, Hermione Jane Granger._ She nodded in her head and sensed an eye roll.

Lavender seemed to watch her out of the corner of her eyes the entire meal. Hermione never took her eyes from her plate and sensed Ron and Harry watching her as well. She decided to take herself away from this so she requested conversation with the voice again.

_Puppet?_ she called, not really sure what to call them. The puppet chuckled in her mind.

_Is that what you'll call me? Very well then. Better than 'voice' or 'person'. What do you want?_

_Escape._ she answered before she even thought about it. The first thing that ran through her mind was 'escape'.

_From what?_ it asked accusingly. _From the game? Don't you want to play? It's your fault you know. And now that I have a reason to attack, I like it. So you'd better not give this up._ She was silent. _Or did you want an escape from your friends?_ She again answered nothing, and in a soothing matter, Puppet calmed her with a suggestion. _Because I can do that... If you'll let me attack... I can get them away from you. Scared of you. Those in the game will go as far as to not look at you. Is that what you want? You want escape from your friends?_ Her voice rung through her head like an evil conscience.

_Yes._ was her answer to seemingly herself. She didn't want out of the game, she wanted out of the stares and the accusing looks. She wanted out of her friends. She wanted the freedom to act like the Slytherin she wanted to be.

_Let me attack..._ Came the soft whisper.

_Not yet. But I do have a plan. We wait until Thursday. Tensions will be high, the calm will be setting in._

_Two days!_ The voice whined. _But you know you want to attack today. You want it as much as I do._ It tried to persuade her.

_I know. That's why we have to be careful. Games take planning and cunning. You can't use all the best pieces first. You have to save them for later. But, like I said: I do have an idea for Thursday._

_Then we strike!_ The voice cheered.

_Then we strike._ Hermione agreed.

--  
Well? What did you think? Does it make you eagar for more? Kuz there is more. You'll stick around and review, won't you? 


	10. War is a game now

Thanks for the reads and reviews while I was gone. It made my day to come back to them. Here's one a bit longer for you.

Ok, this is pissing me off, it won't let me have a question mark followed by an exclamation point, so when you run across it, it has a period in the middle. lol.

Enjoy!  
--

Thursday at lunch, everyone was seated, people were calming down as expected, but still, no one from houses mingled. Everyone stayed as they were, on their own. The Heads of houses could do nothing about it. In fact they were weary of one another at the time being. No one had found any lead to the attacks previous. For now they hoped it had passed, but seriously doubted it.

At the Ravenclaw table, Anthony Goldstein began to suddenly choke. His skin turned purple and he began to shake. Everyone turned cold stares at the Slytherins, seeing as no one in their house had been yet harmed. Wands were drawn and students tried to help Anthony. He began to shake desperately and his breathing became laboured. His lips turned blue and his breath showed in front of him, almost as if he were freezing from the inside. Their Head of house, Professor Flitwick came running to Anthony as McGonagall followed him. They cast spells on him and he began to breathe more normally and stopped shaking. He still looked deathly cold though. His skin and lips were blue.

Everyone turned to the Slytherin table in shock as Pansy Parkinson began to cry. She was floating toward the high ceilings and Crabbe and Goyle held her down by her legs. She looked scared, not trusting that she wouldn't fall. Blaise jumped up along with Millicent and they tried to help hold her down. People would have been laughing if not for the fact that she was looking dizzy, sick and very, very pale. She had stopped crying and become silent. She stared desperately at the ceiling and reached up, as though trying to get closer. She looked down with angry, fogged eyes and kicked her friends off of her. She managed to hook Blaise in the jaw and his lip split open.

Most people gasped as she went up and up, almost to the ceiling before falling fast. There was but a split second to think, people screamed and jumped up. Draco happened to think faster than everyone else, because he jumped up, over the table and managed to fall to his knees with her safely in his arms. He winced terribly, jaw trying not to quiver. Something in the fall had obviously hurt him. He seemed more concerned about staying conscious and making sure Pansy was all right.

Pansy's friends crowded around, making sure she was all right and thanking Draco profusely. They of course bothered him to make sure he was fine, but he told them to make sure Pansy was ok first. Pansy seemed passed out in his arms and the entire school watched to see what would happen. Ron, Harry, and Lavender gave Hermione an angry look which she ignored. She caught Blaise's eye from across the room. Even with his lip split and gushing blood, he was overlooking his friends and managed a death glare to her. She shrugged, not being able to do anything else. She was however worried for Draco.

_Puppet! What did you do?.!_ she demanded angrily in her head. She may look cool on the outside, but she was worried about Draco.

_I notice you don't seem to care about the victims._ Puppet taunted. _You only seem to care about Draco..._

_I didn't want Draco to get hurt!_ she cried in her head. _We planned the others..._

_We planned fear, tension, problems; war. We planned war Hermione. We planned war and you have it. Look around. No one trusts anyone any more. Now they're all in the same boat. Less than a week and we have victims and casualties. This is what you wanted Hermione. War. This is our game._

_No... War is not a game._ she cried in her head, trying to evade the reality.

_It is now._ Puppet answered.

_Is that the point of this?_ For once, her mind wasn't torn away from this question. For once she got an answer, however vague it was.

_No..._ came her voice quietly whispering through Puppet's slowing mind.

_Puppet?_

_There's a bigger prize. The game has only just begun. You have to walk before you can run..._ with that Puppet's words left her and she was once again torn into reality. She looked around. Her players looked angry, the rest of the teams looked worried and scared. No one knew what was going on anymore. Draco was being helped up by Blaise, his best friend and cousin. Draco's cheeks were tinged every-so-slightly pink in humiliation. He hated being helped or showing weakness. However, He took a step and fell. Blaise actually picked him up and carried Draco Piggyback style out of the hall, with Draco burying his face in his shoulder. Goyle followed, carrying Pansy Bridal style. They completely ignored the teachers who were trying to help and left to the Hospital Wing with Crabbe and Millicent behind them, following like a funeral progression.

The Ravenclaws were the same as the Slytherins right now: frantic, scared, and worried for their injured member. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors didn't know who to trust and stayed still, talking among themselves. Harry, Ron and Lavender turned to glare at Hermione but she set an equal glare on them, turning them away. They did agree to this game. They were warned. Dean watched the interaction and looked suspiciously at Hermione. What did she know about all this? Hermione sighed without looking up. She knew he saw this.

_Next target Dean?_ Puppet asked quietly. Hermione didn't want to hurt him, so she'd have to ask Draco what to do next. It was her idea to take two of his ideas and use them at once. And Puppet had performed perfectly. But now she had to be sure Draco was all right. She rose slowly from her seat, and all eyes took to her. She felt awkward, but left the hall without seeing anyone. Once outside, she ran to the Hospital Wing. Throwing open the doors, she ignored the angry looks of the Slytherins and walked determinedly toward Draco, who was lying on a white bed beside Pansy. She looked to another bed across the room, seeing Anthony.

"What do you want Mudblood?" Millicent demanded. She stood between the two beds, Crabbe and Goyle blocked her from getting to Malfoy, and Blaise stood, perfectly healed at the foot of Draco's bed.

"I want to see Draco." She said evenly.

"Why should we allow it?" Millicent demanded again. "Why do you care?" Blaise shifted a little and Hermione knew that he knew of their relationship, much like Harry and Ron. Millicent turned her attention to him. "What?" He looked a little guilty. He looked to Draco and then Hermione.

"Tell them." Hermione ordered. Surprisingly, the Slytherin followed this order as the others faced him.

"They're an item." he left it at that. Millicent dropped her jaw a little and glared at Hermione. She turned abruptly to Pansy and sat on her bed, focusing on the unconscious girl. Crabbe and Goyle didn't look at all phased.

"Did you two know?" Hermione demanded. They shrugged, not going to answer her. They stepped aside and Hermione stepped forward to see Draco. He was lying on the bed, she expected him sleeping, but he was awake and looking to her. His cheeks definitely burned and he looked downright embarrassed. He laid on top of the blankets, arms folded over his chest.

"Hey Babe." He whispered. She sat beside him and brushed the hair from his silver eyes.

"What happened?"

"Pomphrey said something about popped blood vessels in my knees. She healed them and said to stay in bed for the night." Hermione kissed his forehead and he smiled a little. He looked to his friends. They took the hint and went over to Pansy, but they refused to leave their fallen comrade. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Muffliato." She spoke.

"What's that one do? I can't remember..." Draco said.

"Now we can talk and those guys won't hear." Draco nodded. "I'm sorry you got hurt. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know. It's all right."

"I need another plan Draco. Dean thinks I've done all this and I need to get him out of the game gently." Draco seemed to be rooting through his mind.

"Gentle is hard Princess. I'll see what I can come up with." Hermione smiled gratefully and looked around the room. She caught Blaise watching them with an accusing look in his eyes, but his face was indifferent.

"Draco, your person is really strong. It takes strong magic to do those charms and curses that went on Anthony and Pansy. They'd have had to do it wandless too. If someone were pointing a wand at someone, people would have noticed."

"Under a table?" Draco suggested. Hermione shrugged.

"If they were careful I suppose. But it was still powerful magic. Are you sure about this? How soon will they be on their own?" She asked worried. Draco rubbed her arm to soothe her.

"They'll never really be alone, you'll always be there. They can't make a move without you, right?" Hermione nodded. "Then it's ok. Just relax." They sat still for a moment before Draco snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I know what to do to Dean!" Hermione looked anxious. "We do some good old fashioned torture. Not physical, but we'll mess with his mind. When he breaks down, he'll be begging for release." Hermione grinned, but soon looked at the far wall so she didn't face anyone.

"Draco..." She said softly. He looked up puzzled. "Is it just me, or can Blaise read lips?"

--  
Well? What do you think? You like it? Please, review and tell me! 


	11. Silent tears

Hey! Sorry for leaving you for a while. I'm not sure that I like this chapter. It seems babbling. Then again, I dunno. I tend to talk like that anyway, so you may not even notice the difference.

Here's some more for you, I might revamp it in a while, but you'll get the point for now, so please enjoy!  
--

Draco closed his eyes in frustration for a second. He muttered curses and finally looked up. Hermione turned back to him and was sitting as natural as always. She really was good at this.

"Well, I'll see you later then, all right?" He asked. She nodded and leaned down to kiss him. She then nodded to the others of the room and left without a word. She stopped outside the doors to the Hospital Wing and listened. Blaise said nothing and Draco didn't seem to be worried. She slid down the wall and held her head in her hands.

_Puppet..._ She called through her head. _Puppet I need you._

_I knew you would. What is it this time?_ it asked evenly.

_Someone's found out. Someone more important than Dean. Someone-_

_Someone playing the game?_ Puppet asked, cutting her off. She needn't answer, so Puppet continued. _Yes... Remember that our minds are joined. Blaise needn't be so nosy._ Hermione could feel a cold grin in the back of her mind. _You just say the word and I'm on it. You know I'm ready._

_Do it._ Hermione thought savagely. She knew Blaise would target Draco, and best friend or not, family or not, Blaise was a Slytherin and he did work first. He wanted the prize, the glory, he wanted to win the game, be the best, no matter what stood in his way. Hermione was not going to let him get Draco. There would be consequences for taking the wrong person, but without Draco, Hermione was lost.

Inside the Hospital Wing, Blaise moved back over to Draco's bed and surveyed his best friend. He looked suspicious. Draco didn't meet his eyes, but instead closed his eyes to sleep. Blaise watched his cousin drift off into dream land. He nodded good-bye to his other friends and left the room silently. He didn't trust Draco. Blaise didn't want to believe it, but from what it looked like, Draco was in the game. In fact, Blaise was almost sure that Draco was the predator. However, he was going to wait. He didn't want to accuse Draco at all, but before he did accuse him, he wanted to be positive.

Blaise walked down to the Slytherin dorms, watching every shadow as he went. He had a feeling that he was going to be out of the game soon enough. So, he decided to write some stuff down, before he was taken out. Then if worse came to worst, his information wouldn't go to waste. So, he stalked the dank halls and entered the Common Room. He went down the stairs to the Boy's dorms and entered his room. Crabbe, Goyle and of course Malfoy were his room mates. The other was not here at the moment and Blaise felt safer on his own. He pulled out a scrap parchment and a muggle 'pen'. Usefull items those were. He wrote in his elegant handwriting, a note to himself, suggesting Draco as the attacker.

As it turned out, Blaise wasn't the only one suspecting Draco. How else would Draco have known to catch Pansy? Maybe he was just watching out for his friend, but that bought him suspicion. It just so happens, that the dark haired boy was open like a book, easily read. So Blaise went to bed that night, not expecting the surprise in for him the next morning.

When he awoke, Blaise couldn't see anything. He had no idea where he was or why he couldn't move. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. He was worried. Was this part of the game? Was he the next victim?

Pain suddenly stung his skin. His arm, then his leg, then his chest. It took him a moment to realize someone was cutting him. He shouted louder, although he knew no one would come. He squirmed trying to rid himself of the phantom, but it did no good. He felt hot breath tingling on his face.

"Good Morning." Someone whispered. Their voice was too quiet to tell who it was. "Did you have a nice rest?" Blaise tried to shout at the voice, with no avail. Suddenly, the breath pulled away and he felt nothing. Goose bumps rose on his skin, he braced himself for whatever was to come. Sure enough, a long, slow, torturous cut sliced through his chest, followed by another. "Don't worry, this is going to good use." Blaise was trying his best not to shake in fear, anger and frustration.

After an agonizing hour, he was sure it felt like more, he was left biting his lip to keep from crying and begging. The cold hands left his invaded body and the warm breath echoed in his head. He could feel the presence in the room, but wasn't sure if it was just a memory, or the real thing. He couldn't hear anything at the moment. He couldn't see, couldn't shout, couldn't move. He had no idea what was going on, but his mind was effectively torn from the game. He withdrew into his solitude and waited, tears escaping a little at a time. He waited for someone to rescue him. Knowing the size of the castle, that could very well be a long time.

An ear piercing scream jarred Blaise from his quiet. Tears burst from his eyes. He knew he'd been found and he wouldn't die right here, wherever he was. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but his skin was numb and cold and he could still feel the tingles of ice wherever the attacker's hands touched. He tried to move, but again, he could only squirm painfully. He tried speaking to whoever found him, but he only heard her tears.

Hermione walked to Breakfast the next morning, her worries somewhat comforted by a good night's rest. She thought she was the first one up, but she heard a scream from the Great Hall. She ran in to see what was going on. Lavender stood behind Millicent, trying to see what put the girl into panic. Her eyes went wide and she looked away. Blaise Zabini hung from a wall by his wrists. He was blindfolded and shouting through a silencing charm. No one could hear his pain filled shouts, so no one knew how long he had been there. But more than that, cuts covered his body, scabbing over. A paper that lay near his feet had writing in his red, shiny blood. Millicent wouldn't touch the note, instead she stared at Blaise who had tears leaking through and under the blindfold. She herself was crying too. Hermione stepped into the hall and both girls' eyes fell to her angrily. Millicent knew nothing, she was just angry. Lavender's gaze was accusing and scrutinizing. Hermione was frozen in place.

The first teacher that arrived was McGonagall, who came rushing in, in bedroom attire. She clutched the front of her robe and gasped when she saw Blaise. Drawing her wand, she shut the Grand Doors and rushed past Hermione to the group.

"Mercy Merlin! Explain!" She demanded. Millicent babbled out a tear filled answer, while Lavender bent to pick up the note.

"I came into the Great Hall and found him like this!" she managed between sobs. Lavender tugged on McGonagall's sleeve.

"Not now Lavender." She brushed her hand away.

"But Professor, look." She held up the note and McGonagall froze, her eyes growing more worried as she read it. Written in Blaise's blood was a message that explained all in a few short words. You could practically feel the smirk in the writing.

_You're playing a game. Tell them; my prey. Why wait?_

You'd better find me and end this before it's too late.

--

Hmm. Well?  
I think I might revamp it in a while as I've said, but you get the point now. Attack!

Tell me what you think. 


	12. Tension

Here's a little shortish one. I'm going away again and won't be back for a week, so I'll leave you with something. The next chapter is long (I think) so you can look forward to that.

Well, enjoy!  
--

Blaise was rushed to the Hospital Wing. All the way Millicent spoke to him, telling him it was all right and they were going to fix him. They took off the silencing charm, but that only succeeded in him muttering things to himself, trying to keep sane. They decided to wait to take off the blindfold as to avoid shock. In the Hospital Wing, Millicent tore it off and Blaise was blinded by the white. He blinked it back for a moment before shaking his head and continuing muttering. Madam Pomphrey bustled in to heal him, but warned that he may be traumatized and probably wouldn't remember anything, possibly even blocking the event from memory.

McGonagall returned to the Great Hall and opened the doors for the children. Hermione and Lavender had cleaned the wall where Blaise was found and no one was the wiser. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, away from Lavender, and Harry and Ron on either side. They seemed to be a little jumpy today.

"What's wrong you guys?" She asked. Ron looked a little weary of her.

"Just feels like something big will happen today. You know that weird calm that shouldn't be there in the mornings? Its here." Hermione nodded, but didn't really pay attention to what he said.

_Puppet?_ She called through her mind.

_Yes?_ Came the answer. _Let me guess, too harsh last night? Afraid he'll be traumatized for life? Here to tell me off-_ Hermione cut off the rambling though.

_No! No... actually... I thought it was..._

_Perfect?_ Puppet guessed in her cold evil voice. Hermione smiled inside, unable to help herself.

_Perfect._ She could feel the sinister grin in the back of her mind. She left puppet to it's own and turned her attention to Dumbeldore who was now standing tall in front of everyone. All eyes turned to him.

"If you have not heard, there has been a string of attacks throughout the castle. We've been trying to catch this attacker, but they've escaped us time and time again. Do not fear though. We will catch them." He looked over the students, and when his eyes crossed Hermione's she felt the sting of accusation. However, his eyes didn't linger on her, but continued on. "We've had what you saw in this room Yesterday. We've had petrification and theft. But just this morning, a Slytherin boy is believed to have been tortured by this monster. If anyone has any information at all that might be useful, please, let me know." With that he sat down, still surveying the shocked students.

Seamus had returned to schooling, but hadn't said a word since his attack. Today was Friday, which meant there was an entire weekend to see what would come of this. One of the Gryffindor boys leaned over to Harry and Ron and whispered.

"I bet it was Draco Malfoy."

"Why would Malfoy attack a Slytherin?" Ron asked. Harry turned to look at him, the other kid having backed off sensing a fight.

"Why wouldn't he attack Ron? He attacks anyone and everyone. He's an evil wanker."

"But blood is thicker than water Harry! Why would he attack one of his own?"

"Maybe he didn't! Maybe it was a set up! He saved Pansy, didn't he? And torture is not above him. He probably attacked another Slytherin to show that the Slytherins didn't do it." Harry seemed a little angry that Ron wasn't taking his side, much more defending Malfoy! Ron on the other hand seemed intent on proving Harry wrong.

"Harry, that is complete nonsense. It sounds to me like you're trying to off the blame..." He said, subtly pointing to him as the predator. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, well it sounds to me like you really praise whoever did this..." Harry whispered, throwing the guilt back to Ron.

"Are you saying I did this?" Ron demanded in a whisper. His face was turning red slowly.

"Are you saying that I did this and blamed it on him?"

"I don't see why not! You want that prize, don't you?"

"Like I need more glory Ron! If anything you'd want it!" Hermione was getting sick of the whispered argument. She looked around and no one appeared to have heard.

"Shut it both of you. This is a game, remember? You're both players. Either be on the same side, or don't trust the enemy. You chose!" She whispered harshly. Harry and Ron glared untrusting at each other.

"Fine." They both said at the same time. With that, Harry left the Great Hall and his friends, and fellow players, behind. Whatever may come of this game, he didn't trust Ron, and wasn't going to press his luck. If Ron was the predator, he could be setting himself up. Come on, who would pass up the chance to take the Great Harry Potter out, even in a game? Ron always wanted the glory, who said he'd get it fairly?

Meanwhile in the Hall, Ron was glaring daggers at Harry. If the little weasel wanted to pass blame, it was fine with him. Who else but Harry would get at two Slytherins in two days? Harry was smart and sly, not to mention, he could get out of any trouble he wanted, just because he was Dumbledore's golden boy. So why not take out Slytherins while he's at it? The least he could do was step away from Harry. If he was going to leave Ron out and not tell him, then maybe he'd turn on Ron. Ron was not going to risk losing this game over someone. This was bigger than an argument. This game had a prize, glory, everything you'd want. After all of this, who wouldn't be famous? Ron was not going to let golden boy get more fame that he didn't deserve.

--

Oooh, tension! 


	13. Down, not out

Ok, I'll be nice and post this longer one.

Enjoy!

--

"What are we going to do Headmaster?" McGonagall asked frantically. "We can't send the students home! The year has only just begun! Two weeks it's been!"

"I know Minerva." Dumbledore sighed.

"Well, Two of my house have already been targeted. It's only time before more are." Severus barked.

"Severus, please. I am trying."

"Do you have any leads at all?" Snape demanded.

"I have suspicions, but nothing I can prove, and this most recent attack on Blaise rules out my suspect."

"Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes." The elderly Headmaster answered. Snape was outraged.

"Why him? Just because people are attacked, does not lead it to him. That is highly biased Albus." Dumbledore only sighed.

Hermione was outside the door listening to all of this. She too sighed and stood to leave. While wandering the halls, she began to wonder how far this would go. Was Snape right? How many more would be attacked? But as usual, her thoughts were torn from this and faced elsewhere.

_Hermione._ Puppet entered her mind. She roamed the hallway, her footsteps patting softly on the ground.

_Puppet._

_You're worried._ It said. _Why?_ Hermione sighed.

_I don't know. I don't think I am worried actually._

_Anxious?_ A pause.

_Yes. What comes next Puppet?_

_Did you forget about Dean already?_ The voice taunted. Hermione didn't know what to say.

_What are we going to do? We used the torture on Blaise._

_That doesn't mean we can't mess with his mind._ Hermione had no reply to this, so Puppet continued. _I have some ideas, but talk it over with your lover first._ Hermione glared.

_Do you spy on all of my conversations?_ She demanded.

_Kinda hard not to, we're one in the same._

_Well... fine._ She thought quietly. _I'll go ask him what he wants to do next. But what are your ideas?_

_As I say, we have some fun with him. What's he most afraid of?_ She didn't know. _Come now, I found it in your memories, think..._

_He's afraid of snakes..._ Hermione realized. She once again felt the familiar evil grin in her head.

_Yes._

_So how do we play that?_ Hermione was now in her own room, crashed on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She was barely aware of her eyes drooping shut, although it was midmorning and she was conversing with Puppet. She didn't even realize that she was supposed to be in class at the moment.

_Well, what happened second year?_

_Harry!_ Hermione thought. She couldn't help the tiny smirk playing onto her face as she slipped into dreamland, not aware that her mind was still reeling with Puppet's.

_Yes. We use his talent as a threat to the people. They'll think of him._

_So you're not Harry..._ Her thoughts came slowly and calmly in the darkness.

_Can I ask a favour of you Master?_ Puppet asked slowly. Hermione's groggy thoughts answered.

_Anything..._

_Well, maybe I could make some moves while you sleep, so you won't have to worry?_ Puppet used Hermione's cool, calming voice to chill her mind and relax her further.

_Anything you want... Puppet..._ She got no reply as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Some hours later, Hermione wasn't sure how long, she was torn from her silence by voices. She couldn't open her eyes, and couldn't move, but she definitely could hear.

"Hermione! Please wake up..." It sounded like Ginny.

_Hmm. She sounds weak. We could use her?_

_Puppet! Help! What's going on?_ Hermione shouted in her head.

_Relax Princess. I just... calmed your body. This way we can talk without worry._

_What did you do? Please tell me puppet!_

_Relax, no matter what you hear them say, I didn't attack you. I didn't even meet you. I just shut your mind down, the part of it that controls your body that is._

"Hermione... can you hear me? Please... wake up." Ginny sniffled from above her somewhere.

_Where am I puppet? Am I still in bed?_ Puppet used her calm voice to attempt to soothe the frantic girl's mind.

_You're in the Hospital Wing. They think you were another attack. You're in what the muggles call, A Coma._ Puppet seemed so sure, and Hermione could do nothing, so she trusted Puppet fully.

_How long was I out?_ She thought. Instead of Puppet, Ginny answered her.

"Hermione, you've been out for days. I know you probably can't hear me, but I come in here every day to talk to you. There have been attacks every day. Dean was locked in the Astronomy Tower in the dark with snakes crawling all around. That convinced everybody that Harry did it, because you know, he's a Parselmouth. Well, of course you know that..." Ginny took a deep breath and continued. For once, Hermione was glad for her babbling. Maybe she'd finally understand what was going on. "All the Gryffindors of course think Harry was framed, but no one else in convinced. Cho was attacked too! The others think that she was attacked because Harry was trying to frame someone else. She was found shivering in the dungeons like a little lost puppy. No one knows what happened to her, but she kept mumbling something about pain, so we think she was Crucio'd. She's been jittery ever since, and can't identify who's done it." Ginny paused again.

_Why would she be put in the dungeons?_ Hermione thought. As if reading her mind, Ginny continued.

"I myself can't see how you wouldn't think of a Slytherin. I mean she was found in their territory! Right? Well, I know you can't answer and I hope you aren't annoyed because I tell you the same thing every day." Hermione could sense Ginny's eyes boring through her and felt the cold fingertips on her arm. "I hope you get better Hermione. There's so much to tell you. Let's see... Mackenzie Thawhorn came screaming into the Great Hall yesterday afternoon at lunch. She swears that someone was following her and watching her. She says that she could hear them breathing behind her the whole day. A couple days ago some boy, I'm not sure who, he was a first year Hufflepuff. Well, he showed up to one of his classes with a big gash on his head and he couldn't remember a thing, but on his shirt was a big X in blood."

_An x?_

_The predator's signature._ Puppet smirked in her head in self satisfaction.

_Puppet, are you Ginny? She seems to answer my questions._

_No, sad to say I'm not, but I can take care of her for you if you want._

_No, not now. I want to hear more._

"Even one of the _teachers_ was attacked! Flitwick was found one night in the greenhouses. Some plant was tangled all around him and his mouth was green from eating those berries that can kill you. Only, I guess he didn't eat enough to hurt him. He couldn't tell who did it to him though. He remembers being held at wand point, but he can't get the face. Hermione, I wish you were here. You're so smart, you could figure it out. Maybe that's why you're out right now. Did you figure it out?" Ginny left her thought hanging, as though expecting an answer. Hermione wished she could speak, but didn't know what she would say after all of this. She was stunned.

_Puppet?_ She thought in shocked awe.

_Yes?_

_How many attacks did you make?_ she demanded.

_Only the ones you told me to._

_How could I tell you any if I was out?_

_But you did. Don't you believe me? All of this came from your memories, your mind. Draco came to see you and talk to you. Anything he said was in your head, but most of it was your own ideas. Ginny didn't mention some of the more gruesome attacks, such as the attack on Lavender._

_Lavender was attacked!_

_Come on, it's in our heads, find it yourself, don't make me explain it._ Puppet whined. Hermione searched and searched until she came across the vague memory that shocked her.

--

DUN DUN DUN.  
The attack on Lav isn't pretty just to warn ya. It involves the tearing of flesh, the dark, creepy-crawlies... -insert dark smirk here-  
Enjoy!

haha, Bet you thought it was Ginny for a moment there, didn't you? Well, I'll tell you one thing, she comes back later in the story. Who's to say Puppet can't lie?  
hehehe... just when you thought you knew.

But tell me what you thought :D 


	14. Dying screams

Here's the memory. Yes, I know it's itallic. It's supposed to be.

Ok, not happy. haha.

Enjoy though!  
--

_The teachers kept it under wraps._ Puppet said in a sickening laugh. Hermione's voice rang through the memory as it hit her like a brick. She saw through the eyes of the attacker. She watched in some sort of twisted fascination as the memory played like a movie, shared between the inter-linked minds.

_The room was square, built from the same pale brick as the rest of the blocks this school was built from. Half of the room was lit by torch light, the other half, dark and mysterious; undoubtedly Puppet's hiding spot. Sure enough, their shoes shone against the torch light. A masked, booming voice ground through Lavender's sobs, ignoring the state of the girl cowering in the corner. She glared through her shivering tears into the dark._

"Do as I say or I'll lock you in the dark again!" Lavender sniffled and shook her head.

"Never! I'm not doing your bidding. You're the predator and I'm turning you in to Hermione." The lights flickered as Puppet laughed. She shivered again.

"Who knew you were so afraid of the dark? Geez, such a coward. There's no way a shivering, crying bundle of rubbish like you could take me_ out." Lavender tried to stand on her trembling legs, but seemed to have forgotten how._

"Even you would be crying after two days in a dark room!" Lavender was sobbing but continued. "You have no idea what it's like to not know what's crawling on you, or what's biting you or what you're eating! There's no way to tell what's in this room. You try it you sick fuck! Try it and see where you are after two bloody days!" Again the cold laugh littered the corners with echoes. The torch flickered lowly, threatening to go out at any moment.

"Do you think you can handle seeing what's been in here? You couldn't. Let me tell you about Dean. Snakes would be his weakness. Have you ever seen a bloke cry? Cry and beg for a way out? I tell you, it was something. Snakes of all shapes, sizes and poisons, covering every square inch of the room. Crawling on the slimy walls and grungy floor, crawling over his frozen body. He could barely stand. After a while he fell to the floor in frustration. He squirmed and shook and spasmed with the agony. Most amusing to hear his begging and pleas for escape. Much more when the cobras slinked around his neck and limbs, some flicking their tongues against his goosebumps. I say, he wailed worse than you. Now, are you sure_ you'd want to see what's in this room?" Lavender's glare had intensified and she forced herself to stand._

"I want to see you, bloody wanker!" she demanded. Her wand long since taken, she had no defenses, but didn't care at the moment. "I **WILL** turn you in to Hermione. The entire faculty in fact!" No comment came from Puppet, only rustling as he pulled his wand from his pocket.

"You refuse to help me with the game. I guess that means you're out. Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way Lavie?" She took a step toward Puppet.

"I'm not letting this game go on. You're sick and I want this game to be over! I'm going to win this game and that's that." She growled. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she was trying not to cry anymore, stepping closer to the dark.

"The hard way then. Don't say I didn't warn you. This won't be pretty, but I look forward to your screams." Puppet drew their wand and cast a curse toward the girl. "Sectumsempra." Her eyes fixed on the dark where she had pinpointed the owner of the shining shoes and hidden voice. In seemingly slow motion, a blue light floated from the wand point toward Lavender. It hit her shoulder and moved down through her arm. Blood poured through her ripped cloths. Another blue light hit her stomach and followed the wand movement, slitting across her chest. She screamed out and blood soaked her shirt. Another piece of flesh tore from her opposite arm and she screamed more, seeing the blood before feeling the pain. Her rippling muscles were visible just before deep maroon blood gushed over the opening, trying to push out the toxins from her body. Slices in her face soon appeared, her salty tears burning the already stinging cuts. She screamed and moaned, sobbed and wailed, but refused to plead for her life. She knew she wouldn't die, so she wasn't going to give that pleasure to the game master.

"You shouldn't scream so much." Puppet commented lazily. The piece of her torn skin was covered in blood, dripping the red dye that turned it from pale white colour into a deep red, nearly purple. Her eyes widened as it floated toward her face. She tried to back away, but hit the wall soon enough. "Come now, don't be difficult, see what it got you last time? I think it's safe to say those won't heal easily. Painful, isn't it? Well, don't you want to end this as soon as possible?" Another cut split her legs across the thighs. She shouted bloody murder and Puppet used this opportunity to allow the piece of wine coloured skin to enter her mouth. She tried to close her mouth, but was gasping for air between sobs. She tasted the blood on her tongue and gagged. Her mouth was charmed shut, flesh floating between her teeth. She couldn't get enough air through her nose and she tasted bile, blood and salt. She couldn't swallow the film in her mouth, she was afraid that she would drown on the fluids in her throat.

"Just swallow and I'll let you go. It's that simple." She cried harder, but not being able to breath managed to get her to choke. She couldn't cough, breath or swallow. Her lungs burned with a need for air, the tastes blended against her taste buds, making her want to puke, her head went fuzzy and she thought she really was going to die, perhaps she had underestimated the predator. She was almost out of this game and didn't know who the person in front of her was. "You're out." She heard the voice say, the haunting mix of the masked voice lingered in her ears before the ringing of her quickly beating heart took over her, the screams dying in her throat before the world could hear them.  
--

What will happen next? What will Hermione think about this... 


	15. Ice cold

Hey, sorry I've not updated this in a while. I'm excited for the end, but I've been wrapped up in my PotC fic. I'm really liking the sql for it!

Well, Enjoy this.  
--

_Princess?_ Puppet asked, her voice ringing through Hermione's head. She seemed a little shocked, but Puppet couldn't find the feeling of disgust or fear in her mind. In fact, Puppet was beginning to get worried after a moment without any reply. _Hermione._ No reply. _Hermione, wake up or reply or something. Please?_

_Puppet..._ She thought slowly. Instead of confusion and distrust, she was full of wonder. _There's more, isn't there?_ It was most definitely a statement. She felt the familiar cold smirk in the back of her mind, the chill racing through her incapacitated body.

_You don't need to hear about those now Princess..._ Hermione let a sigh ring through her head.

_Can I wake up anytime soon?_ She thought tiredly.

_No, sorry. I can't let you do that. It's much easier when no one suspects you. I'd hate for you to be blamed, Master._ Puppet rooted through her thoughts and Hermione didn't even bother to try and shoo the invading mind. _I can tell you what happened to Draco though._ Just as Puppet knew it would, Hermione's interest was sparked. _They've had him return to classes and try to get information out of Pansy..._ Puppet trailed off.

_But he probably isn't trying._ Hermione guessed.

_Nope. But he does visit you at night. He talks to you and waits for you to wake up. He's confused and doesn't know if he should be angry or worried or what to do about the game._

_Maybe the predator is a monster now. Maybe they don't need my leading or his help._ The words rang through her head before Hermione registered that she had thought them.

_Hey! I am Puppet! I'm the predator. I'm not a monster. I took all of _your_ thoughts and ideas. Most of which Draco told you while you were sleeping. However, some where all your own._ Hermione felt a little guilty at Puppet's obvious offense.

_Sorry._ She had more to say, but once again, the familiar changing of focus tore her from these thoughts. _Is Ginny still here?_ She thought.

_No. She left a while ago. But if he stays to schedule, Draco will be here soon._ Puppet answered.

_Won't Draco get caught being out every night?_

_No, Blaise is too out of it to notice anything, Crabbe and Goyle completely trust him and his other roommate was pulled out by his parents._

_How many students have been pulled? I'm surprised they're still letting school go on._ Puppet sighed.

_Yes. Most of the first years were pulled. Mostly younger students, but a few older ones here and there. Even the Prophet won't say anything about this. I figure that school's paying them good money to keep it quiet._ The two were silent for a moment, but Hermione knew Puppet was still tuned into her thoughts. Hermione soon heard the door creak open slowly. _I believe lover boy is here..._

Soft footsteps came slowly closer. Hermione was listening hard, wishing she could move and speak, more than anything. She felt a spark as Draco's fingers brushed her smooth cheeks. She heard his voice lowly break the silence.

"Hermione, our predator tells me you're awake and responding now. Good. I'm glad that you can hear me. I miss our little meetings, but our predator really is right. Should any of the others want to turn you in, they have no chance to. Dumbledore can't possibly think you've had anything to do with this." Draco sighed. "Although I really do miss meeting with you. I look forward to it. In fact, I look forward to seeing you awake soon. Anytime really, just soon."

Draco sat a few moments, simply playing with her hair. Never once did Hermione feel nervous or vulnerable. She had missed his fingers leaving fiery trails wherever they touched. She had missed him whenever they were parted, and now that she was conscious, she felt ice cold, as if she hadn't had his warmth in years.

_Please, please can I wake up Puppet?_ Hermione begged in her head. She heard Draco's soft sigh.

_No. I'm sorry._ The echo of Hermione's voice didn't seem sorry at all. More annoyed. Hermione felt cold all over. She felt the chill from Puppet's sudden uncaring and bitter thoughts. She felt cold on the outside every time Draco's fingers left her skin, never knowing when they'd return. She also had the brief flitting thought of her friends. She felt cold without them. She hadn't seen them in seemingly forever. It was her own fault for abandoning them, but she still felt as though they had betrayed by not understanding her. She'd seen the way they looked at her, their eyes full of worry and accusation. They knew that this game was as much their fault as it was hers. They agreed to it after all!

As if interrupting her thoughts on purpose, to get her off of the subject, Draco's voice cut through the silence.

"Hermione, I've got to go. But trust me, stop worrying. Everything will work out in the end, I promise." He kissed her on the forehead and she wished she could smile. He whispered "Love you." As if it were a curse he were afraid to utter, but however quiet it was, she still heard it and it made her heart melt with a flash of warmth and flood through her body. She smiled internally and listened to him leaving.

--  
Well? Hermione will awaken soon... believe you me... 


	16. Restless reflecting

Ok, Here's some more. It seems kinda rambling to me, but what do I know? The next chapter has good stuff.

Enjoy!  
--

Hermione didn't remember falling back into a slumber, but she was jarred from peace by a sigh above her. She felt suddenly panicked, not being able to see who was above her and not knowing if she could trust them.

"Hermione..." Came the mournful voice above her. Her heart rate cut in half and her foggy mind was cut through with light. She recognized this voice to be Ron. He seemed a little jittery about being there by himself, but he was obviously there for some reason. Sure enough... "Hermione, you can't be doing all of this, can you? Do you even know what's happening anymore? They won't let anyone in or out of the school. It's on Ministry lock down. Only Dumbledore is allowed to leave and return, and only if he has Ministry officials with him. They expect the teachers and him to catch whoever's doing this! They won't let this, this '_predator_' leave the school, they don't want someone so cunning out into the world. Rubbish if you ask me. I don't know how the teachers are supposed to catch anyone. I snuck out to see you, without being stopped once!" Ron paused and relaxed a moment.

"Who really did do this?" He asked, as though she could answer him. He replied to his question in a hushed voice. "I bet it was Harry, wasn't it? It makes sense! He'd want to win all of this because he always says he's sick of being famous for something he can't even remember. He did the snake thing, I mean come on! He's the only Parselmouth! He knew everything to do to keep Lavender alive in a dark room for several days! He's lived locked in a room, of course he'd be able to keep her alive, and drive her insane! He's got some of the most powerful magic of anyone in this school once he can control it, everyone knows that!"

Hermione wished she could point out how ridiculous this sounded. She also wished she could be rational and show him that this was his best friend he was accusing. However, the little voice in her mind nagged at her thoughts. It kept telling her that this was the point, there was supposed to be utter chaos. From the sounds of it, she'd bet that chaos was damn well happening.

"I suppose you do know what's happening, don't you?" Ron asked suddenly. "I mean, Ginny's always in here. She says she tells you everything that goes on. I wouldn't doubt it either. She's so scared, she doesn't even know about this game. I think she suspects something though. I have to say I didn't know that you two were such close friends, but she's always in here..." Ron seemed to be thinking. Hermione was worried. Ron wouldn't take out his sister no matter how suspicious she seemed. Hermione could _HEAR_ Ron swallow. He suddenly shifted.

"Well, I hope you get better soon Herms, even thought I don't know if you can hear me." He spoke quickly. "I gotta go make sure H-Harry's not causing trouble." His voice cracked a little, but he couldn't help it. Hermione heard him leave and called to Puppet.

_He won't do anything rash will he?_

_Look at who you're talking about._ Puppet answered dully. _Of course he'll be rash! Anything to keep his precious baby sister away from harm. Too bad he's choosing his best friend over her. From the looks of it, she's the one he's after, not Harry._ Puppet laughed spitefully. It mocked her though. _But maybe he'll think things through._ Hermione was annoyed as the voice retreated in bitter laughter to the depths of their united mind.

Over the next few days, Hermione couldn't help but notice things were definitely crazy. She could hear Madam Pomphrey exhausting herself with healing students and teachers that had been harmed, or giving people calming potions to keep them from having panic attacks. She also noticed that she seemed to have been cast to the side, collecting dust until she awoke. Madam Pomphrey had yet to notice her daily visitors, well, technically nightly visitors. Draco seemed to be visiting her more, as well as Ginny. Harry stopped in a few times, as well as Ron. It would seem that neither trusted the other. Harry insisted that Ron was shifty and Ron insisted that Harry was guilty. Neither had solid proof, only someone to blame that seemed logical to them in their distressed state.

It would also seem that no one could do anything. Powerful magical barriers had been placed around the school to keep everyone in or out that needed to be. McGonagall had been trying to keep order with Dumbledore. No letters were allowed to flow through the barrier either, so everyone was stuck. Classes had ended and there was something strange going on. Well, considering as there was an attacker in the midst, 'strange' was a little bit of an understatement. From what Hermione could gather in her semiconscious state, there was a disease going around. However, if her calculations were correct, this disease wasn't spreading by chance, this was being spread from the one and only Puppet. She hadn't recalled allowing it, but Puppet insisted that she had directed it.

This illness had only picked off a small group, including two of the Professors and seven students. Hermione had figured out that this illness caused sudden blindness. She could hear people crying from their fogged over eyes and sudden darkened world. That was, before they got violently ill and she could hear them throwing up their insides, figuratively speaking of course. Hermione also had time to notice that from her original list of hunters, only one of the Slytherins had been targeted, and only because she had to take him out.

--  
**THIS IS WHERE THE ALTERNATE ENDING COMES IN. IT WILL BE POSTED SEPARATELY AFTER THIS IS COMPLETE.**  
--

Hermione was growing restless. It really bored her after a while of listening to Ginny say the same thing every day. Puppet had already informed her about every horrible thing that had come from her mind. It wasn't so much that she wanted to end these attacks, in fact they seemed to be the only excitement there was, but she wanted to wake up. She missed being able to kiss Draco back whenever he came to visit. She missed talking to her friends, no matter how much Harry and Ron were driving her insane. She almost wished puppet would take either of them out, but wanted to keep them from harm. They were very annoying though. Both were paranoid beyond any doubt and both were sure the other had something to do with it. Although, Harry was still sure Draco had something to do with it, just because of the simple fact that it was Draco. Hermione figured the only shred of sanity that held them together was Ginny. She always kept them hanging on, insisting that the two were best friends and that nothing would happen to them.

Every time Ginny came in to talk to Hermione, she'd cry about her brother and Harry and how they were being torn apart by something that obviously neither of them could control. Ginny was sure that something big was going to happen and wipe them all out. She always worried about going to see Hermione, but she never stopped coming to see her. It seemed to keep the little girl sane, seeing one thing that didn't change, no matter how angry people got. People were literally staying as far away from each other as possible. The only one that seemed to be trusted was Madam Pomphrey and probably only because people would die without her constant work.

Hermione had been calculating though, she did have a lot of time. She had figured out that the school would soon run out of food and medicine. It wasn't meant to hold people in. When on lock down, there was nothing that could be done. Hermione was also thinking, the Ministry couldn't be letting Dumbledore in and out. He was powerful enough that they trusted him to solve this problem, and if it wasn't getting solved, then something was wrong. The Ministry wouldn't risk letting anyone out. Something was going to happen soon, and Hermione had a strong feeling that many were going to die.

_Hermione, I think it's almost time..._ Puppet's gentle whisper came ringing through her head. _You know everything that's happened._

_All the students that have been hurt, all the teachers. All of the madness that's been unleashed? Yeah. I know. I've heard the stories: Burning flesh, blindness, lots of bloodshed and pain. Has anyone actually died? Or was this all torture?_ She thought. Her thoughts were not savage as one would think. Simply reflective. Puppet's cold grin flooded through her head once more, a feeling she was very familiar with.

_No, but there are a few more things I'd like to do first, but I want it to be a surprise. Can I please, please get your permission, Master?_ Puppet asked silkily, wrapping the cold memory of fingers around Hermione's mind, soothing her into the answer she would give.

_Anything you want Puppet. But please, wake me up soon._

_Anything you want, Princess..._

--  
Well? What did you think? Tell me your theories, it's almost over! Ginny sounds suspicious now, doesn't she? But what about Draco? Someone mentioned Harry too... Even Hermione? Perhaps she's split her mind into another being and is controlling herself... But what about Ron? Is he just paranoid? 


	17. The awakening

Yeah, I know. I suck. Here's some more, sorry I haven't added in quite a while.

WOO! Stuff! Now, the plot thickens! What will happen in the remaining two chapters? You'll review and find out! Muahahahaha.

Enjoy!  
--

Hermione could hear the Hospital Wing doors swing open once again. She wondered who it was this time. Turns out, it was Ginny, arriving for her daily visit. This time however, Hermione could hear the tears before she started talking about Ron and Harry, or whatever event had happened that day. So apparently, something big was going on.

"Oh Hermione! I wish you were awake! Although, I'm sure you're glad to be missing this. It's terrible. Everyone is fighting now, if they aren't waiting in corners, ready to die!" Ginny was always a bit dramatic, but this sounded to be a literal statement. Hermione wished she could make the girl stop bawling, but felt that there was nothing she could do, which was, you know, true. "Dumbledore, we found out that he hasn't been here in a week! No one's heard from him and they went to find him and he wasn't here! The teachers don't remember seeing him in a long time! They think he found a way out to get help, but can't get back in! But the castle is so big, what if something got him and he's lying somewhere, dying or dead!" Ginny wailed. She seemed so fragile and if Hermione could see her, she was sure the girl would be pale and weak looking.

"Whatever is out there must be super strong, otherwise Dumbledore would have found it right away! This must be even greater than the Dark Lord, but it has to be a student! The teachers are as baffled as anyone! They have an oath, they couldn't do anything! But there aren't students that strong! Oh Hermione, I just don't know!" She cried on for several minutes and Hermione found herself wishing she'd just stop crying. However, you should be careful what you wish for, because she soon went into the usual rant about what's been going on and how she can barely keep Ron and Harry from each other and how everyone sleeps with one eye open so to speak. After a while, Hermione had stopped listening and begun to think again. Reaching no conclusions, she began to feel strange. She realized it was silent and that Ginny had left. She could hear her breath and for some reason, the entire air around her began to feel constricting.

_Puppet, what's going on?_ she demanded. She felt Puppet's grin.

_It's almost time Angel._ came the evil ring through Hermione's head. _Almost time._

Hermione could feel her body beginning to stir. Her fingers and toes twitched, she could feel her dormant blood beginning to flow faster. Her heart began to beat the energy through her body, causing tiny spasms. Pressure filled her head and threatened to pop her ears. Her mouth opened wide and her muscles started to flex. Tighter and more tense she grew. Her lungs filled with the suffocating air. Her mind was expanding, threatening to flood out of her if there wasn't an opening. Her eyes soon forced open, taking in the blinding light or the room. Even though the lights had gone out and she was in the dark, nothing is darker than black. Colours began to stimulate her mind, her eyes darted all over. The maroon eyes no longer contained any trace of the sweet, innocent honey they once were. No, she was taking in her surroundings. The room was a wreck with bottles and bandages everywhere. Full beds, but not a sound from anyone. Hermione had the distinct feeling of a firecracker ready to explode. Her muscles were ready to let the explosion take place, just waiting for the spark to ignite, waiting for Puppet...

**--------  
Scene change, so to speak. Ginny POV  
--------**

Ginny Weasley was walking through the halls late at night. After everything that had happened, she was terrified. She always felt this way after visiting Hermione. She was scared. Terrified. But she never missed a chance to see her friend. It seemed the only thing keeping her sane. But at the moment, something felt wrong. Not the normal wrong that had filled the castle, but something near her, something close. She was sure she'd heard steps behind her. Positive. All she had right now was her wand that was being used to light the way.

"Ginny." Came the authoritative voice from behind her. She stopped dead, no longer able to run. She was breathing hard and tears ran down her freckled cheeks. How had they caught up with her so fast?

"Wh-what do you want?" She cried. She shivered, feeling the chaser's hot fingers on her ice-cold neck. "Please..." she whispered. "Please leave me alone." She felt the hot breath on her ear.

"I need you to do something for me." He whispered. It was definitely a he. "I won't hurt you if you help me."

"I don't want to help you." She whispered tearfully and shakily. She heard him sigh and pull out his wand. She felt the tip touch her neck and fell to her knees in agony. Whatever he had done was hurting her, eating her from the inside out. The feeling of fire rushing through her veins. She could barely breathe, and given the choice of this or death, she might have chosen death. That's how painful this was, painful enough to wish for death. "Fine! Please... please make it stop!" She managed to cry out, still gasping for breath. He walked around and stopped in front of her. She saw the shined shoes in her wand light and slowly looked up the body through her tears she could make out the figure.

"There's only one way to make that stop." Draco Malfoy drawled slowly. He didn't seem predatorial, rather tired. He pulled out a tiny tube filled with clear liquid. The tube had a small orange stopper on it. "This is the antidote to that. It's a poison. I activated it with my wand. You have to do something for me or you'll die." Ginny's eyes were wide and she was shaking terribly now. Her sobs were interrupted by spasms of pain jerking through her small body.

"Anything!" She yelped. He uncorked the tube and poured it down her throat. She immediately felt relaxed and pain-free. In fact, she felt groggy and heavy. Draco pulled out another tube, only with purple liquid.

"Mix in three fibers of your hair." He ordered. She did so with unfocused eyes and heavy, uncoordinated fingers. "Use your wand to stir it." She did so, the light becoming foggy through the liquid. Draco took the tube and downed it in one. He pulled out another tube with green liquid from his cloak and slipped it in her pocket before his eyes went unfocused. She watched him stumble a bit before falling to the ground. At once she snapped from her daze and looked to what she had done.

"No..." She whispered. Suddenly pain shot through her head. She moaned and looked to Draco. His eyes were fixed on her. "That wasn't an antidote!" She accused. He smirked a little.

"No, that would be the famous '_Crucio_.' He said smirking. "But now, look what you've done. You're the one they'll be after once they find me, your Magic now runs through me. That is, if you live that long. Better go confess before it's too late." With that, his eyes fell closed and she began to cry. He had turned her into the attacker. She was the victim! What would she do now? The only chance she had was to go to Madam Pomphrey and pray she understood.

However, when Ginny began to run with only her wand light, a voice shot through her head and her body followed the orders on it's own.

_Find Harry Potter and kill him._

--  
Ahh! Transfer of power... 


	18. Nox

One chapter remaining, then don't forget the alternate end!

Sorry for the wait, please enjoy!  
--

Like she was, years ago, Ginny Weasley was on a mission. A mission that she had no control over. In her mind she could scream all she wanted, but outside, no one could hear her. The voice overpowered her and she obeyed it. What's worse is, she knows this voice. She used to at least. She used to know a kind, innocent girl that it belonged to. Hermione Granger. But now, this was not Hermione. This was a monster. A master. And Ginny was the puppet. The toy on strings, set to do another's bidding. She couldn't stop it years before when Tom held her, and she couldn't stop it now.

So she walked the empty night. She passed Slytherins who seemed to know. They didn't attack her, they just watched her go by. They watched her with cold grins and even colder hearts. Their eyes shone with evil. She didn't know what would happen. She couldn't do anything about it. She was walking the dark night, looking for her prey. She'd been roped into a game she didn't want to play.

Ginny entered the Gryffindor tower and knocked on Harry's bedroom door. No sounds came from within. She burst the door open with the power from her wand and found him staring at the corpse of Ron. He turned to Ginny, a look of terror held in his eyes.

"Ginny! Ron did it. Ron was '_it_'! Ron tried to get me!" Ginny's voice came out cold and sharp, her eyes fogged with confusion. She screamed the words that she didn't want to think, but they rang through her head in Hermione's voice. Her cold, uncaring voice.

"No! Ron thought you were the predator! Ron tried to hurt you, keep everyone safe. Like him, you thought the same of him. Look what you've done! Look what this has come to! You've ruined everything! Don't you know it's only a game!" Ginny shook with rage that wasn't her own. She shook with anger, fear, fright and the magic building inside of her.

"How do you know about the game?" Harry demanded, fear building greater within him. Again, the words from Ginny's mouth were not her own. Although they were more gentle, there was a stinging chill through them.

"I am the game. I am the last move. Come with me and I'll keep you safe. Come now, the Slytherins are waiting for you. I've got to help you, now that Ron _can't_. Trust me Harry..." Ginny coaxed. Harry had never looked so young in his life. He was frightened beyond anything, ever. He couldn't trust anyone and he had just killed his best friend. What good could come of this? Answer, none.

_Puppet, I need you now to lead him to the Great Hall._ Hermione's evil voice cut through her mind. Her body took his hand and she ran to the destination, but her mind shouted with all it's might.

_I'm not your Puppet! Leave me alone!_

_You may not have been my puppet before, but for now you're doing what I say. Now run faster! We're running out of time!_

_Time for what?_ Ginny cried in her mind, although her body pulled Harry faster and faster down the steps toward the Grand Doors to the Great Hall. She got no answer from her puppet master, but she arrived at the doors and threw Harry in.

"Get to the middle!" she ordered roughly in her strangled voice, ruled by Hermione's words.

Harry ran to the middle of the dark black Hall. He stopped cold and turned to face Ginny. Her pale skin glowed in the dark, lit only by the light of her wand. Tears sliced paths through sweat on his face and he cursed. He had been trapped. Tricked once again by a little girl he once knew as his friend. He looked around frantically, but his eyes only landed on the light drawing closer, Ginny.

"Ginny..."

"Shut up Harry. I have nothing to say to you." She barked. Harry shook in his place, almost too much to remain standing.

"Well, it's been fun Harry. I hope you've enjoyed our little game. You've been a most _annoying_ target since the beginning. Well, look around. Not out here, in your memories. Look at all the damage our little game has caused. See, when you all agreed to play, everyone played. The whole school has been torn apart by this. And you, Harry Potter, chose the wrong predator. So guess what, you lose. Do you want to see what happens when you lose?" Harry shook and fell to his knees.

"Please... Ginny..." He begged. Ginny laughed coldly.

"Ginny is merely a puppet. Don't you know by now? This game has only one play maker, and that's me!" She shouted so loudly, it rang through the night, and seemingly the whole castle.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in a shivering whisper. Ginny nodded and smirked evilly. She pulled out a tube from her robe with an orange stopper and green liquid.

"Drink it!" She demanded, pouring it down his throat. He coughed and spasmed a moment before staring wide eyed at Ginny. "Hmm. A little girl managed to kill the Great Harry Potter. Can't you see the headlines? '_Harry Potter killed by a simple first rate poison._' Ginny flicked her wand to him and he was bound at the ankles and feet. "Terrible way to die really, slow moving poison. First you'll have trouble breathing, then intense pain, then you'll be blinded and deafened, then your pains will increase and you'll die by losing your last breath. You really should pay more attention to people. Keeps you from making mistakes." Ginny fell to her knees and panted, her eyes focusing deeply on the ground. All Harry could do was watch. Hermione stepped from the darkness into the wand lit circle and looked down at Ginny.

"Congratulations Ginny, you win." She spoke coldly. Her eyes were so deep they looked almost rust coloured. She was so pale, she could rival Draco Malfoy.

"I-I don't understand!" Ginny cried, looking between the predatorial girl and her fallen hero. "Why did you make me do that? What do I win? What Game?" Hermione stepped closer and laughed.

"You found the predator and took them out."

"Harry?"

"Draco." Hermione answered. Ginny cried.

"But he found me! I didn't want anything..."

"Well, you're playing the game, and you've won. Game over."

"Then why kill Harry?" She demanded from the floor. Hermione nudged her with her foot, making Ginny jump.

"The object of the game." she offered offhandedly. "Now for your prize." Ginny shook her head, pleading. She wanted it to be over. She didn't want a prize or anything that had to do with this game as a matter of fact. She was so into her thoughts and pleading under her breath to Hermione, that she didn't realize the lights had grown into a dim glow and hundreds of figures slinked from the Hall into the dark castle.

"Please... no..." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it to Ginny. Just before she spoke the incantation, Harry began to shout in agony. He squirmed in pain from the poison eating away at his insides. Hermione only smirked.

"_Avada Kedavra._" Hermione spoke lowly. Ginny's scream was masked by Harry's shouts of pain and seemingly timed explosions throughout the castle. The green light filled the Great Hall into every corner, revealing Draco Malfoy, crouching in the corner of the room. He shot out a spell that hit Hermione square in the chest. Her eyes went wide and she passed out. He calmly walked across the room, not blinking at the distant explosions and screams. He pointed his wand to Harry and levitated him to float above the Great Hall. His eyes squeezed shut in agony and his body convulsed with pain. He cast a silencing charm over the boy so that when he screamed, he wouldn't awaken the sleeping beauty. He arranged Hermione so when she awoke she'd look up and see Harry. After all of this, Draco walked calmly back to his corner and whispered, '_Nox._' He then set a green spotlight to glow beneath Harry, lighting him only in the dark of the Hall. He then settled in to wait to make the final move, until the time was right.  
--

Did you expect that? Wait till you see the end... Final chapter next! Please review! 


	19. Game not over

This is the last remaining chapter! I want to thank all my readers and reviewers!

Don't forget about the **Alternate chapter** posted separately!

Sorry it's kind of rambling.

Well, enjoy!  
--

Blaise stood in the doors to the Great Hall. His wand lit a small area around him. His face showed astonishment to see Harry Potter floating limp in the air. He looked around the dark room. The Weasley girl's face just showed pale in the light from Harry's glow and he could tell she was dead. However, Hermione lay peacefully breathing beneath Harry. Blaise smirked. He knew Malfoy was somewhere in this dark room. He watched as the binds fell from Harry and knew what was coming next.

"_Morsmordre._" Came the silky whisper from a far corner. Sure enough, the dark mark floated over the boy-who-no-longer-lived. Blaise stepped forward.

"Malfoy." He greeted. A light from the far side of the room lit to show Draco, sitting on one of the now broken tables.

"Blaise." He greeted back. "How've you been cousin?" Blaise only smiled, not able to stay angry at his best friend and cousin.

"Not too bad."

"Sorry about the mess. But you were a threat to the bigger goal."

"No harm done." Blaise answered. "Apology accepted." Draco smiled from his light and nodded. "We're leaving now. Everyone was either captured or killed. We're meeting in the forests to apparate away, the Death Eaters, Slyths and prisoners." Blaise commented casually.

"How's the castle?"

"Shambles. They took out the towers and everything is just a mess. Even more than it was during this whole thing. Much more."

"Good." Draco looked out of the room. He had ordered it left alone, almost a monument to the Great Harry Potter's death. The tables had been broken and large pieces of floor were torn up or missing, but the room still remained grand and the walls stood. The ceiling was blown off and the Dark Mark hovered in the velvet sky. Draco could smell the smoke and see distant flickering from fires ravishing the castle.

Hermione stirred from her sleep and Draco jumped from the table. He had deep purple rings under his eyes and he looked pale. He held no look on his face, simply blank. He walked over to Hermione and kneeled beside her.

"You want me to leave you here or wait?" Blaise asked from behind him. Draco shrugged.

"Whatever." Blaise knew that meant Draco wanted to be alone.

"I'll wait for you outside man."

"All right." Blaise then left the room into the dark night, glittering with wand lights and fires. He waited outside the fallen doors to the Great Hall.

Inside the hall, Draco kneeled beside his puppet. He brushed the hair behind her ear. She stirred again. Her honey eyes cracked open, glittering with innocence once more. She looked up, first thing she saw being Harry. Harry Potter, floating below the Dark Mark. No tears fell from her eyes. Instead, the honey eyes streaked with gold and maroon reflected the green light. She held no emotion. She turned her head to meet Draco. She didn't jump in fright, rather she only blinked at him, as though expecting him to be there. Draco watched somewhat nervously as memories seemed to flash through her mind. She turned her face up at Draco, taking him in.

_Puppet._ She thought. Draco nodded. _No. Master._ She corrected herself. At this, Hermione's eyes closed. Draco could see the memories flashing through his mind. Her memories and thoughts, her remembering the two of them being together. He saw that she knew what was happening. She saw what had become of her. She looked into his mind and tore before and after pictures of herself out.

_I'm sorry..._ Draco thought. He had grown attached, weather or not he meant to. Both of them knew that he had used Hermione to get to Harry, but Draco hadn't meant to get attached. The fiery kisses and touches and the love he felt from her was genuine. He even wondered if she had suspected it was him from the beginning. It didn't seem like she was very shocked or surprised. Rather, she looked and felt numb. No guilt, no anger, no hatred or sorrow. No anything. Just numb. Draco felt this growing emptying sensation in his mind. Her mind was withdrawing. She was losing herself, abandoning life. He knew what she wanted before she asked. Before the thought crossed her mind, he could see the feeling.

"Please Draco." She asked softly, the words begged, but her voice seemed hollow. Draco nodded, but bent in to kiss her one more time. The electricity didn't ignite the flame it usually did and when she pulled away and looked into his eyes, they didn't melt together any more. They simply hit each other like two solids, rather than two liquids blending. Draco knew there was no further chance with them. It was over.

_I love you Puppet._ Instead of Hermione's voice ringing through her head, Draco's did. She smiled sadly.

_Thank you... Master._

_Don't call me master._ Draco brushed her hair behind her ear once again. She smiled and shook her head.

_You are though. You're the Puppet Master. I just gave you a reason to do what you wanted. I was the Puppet. You controlled me, I didn't control you._ Draco ran his fingers through her hair.

_I love you Princess, but it had to be done._ He looked sorry, but Hermione only smiled.

"It did." She voiced aloud. She shook her head and a remorseful laugh ran through their heads, but it was hers. Draco felt guilty now. Malfoys weren't supposed to feel guilt or sorrow or any emotion for that matter. But what did he care? It was his fault Hermione was lost now. _Just do it._ She thought. He kissed her forehead once more, but it was an icy kiss, the love no longer able to flow through their connection. Draco stood and pointed his wand to her.

Closing his eyes, he whispered the words they both were waiting for. "_Avada Kedavra._" The green light filled the room once more, but there was only silence, Hermione too strong to scream, or maybe too numb. Draco swallowed, unable to look down at her corpse. His head felt cold and empty with the sudden loss of her presence. Her voice, thoughts and memories no longer whirred in his mind. He took one last look up to Harry. The limp boy glowed in the green light.

_Well done Dragon._ The voice cut through his mind silkily. The cold gravely voice was answered by Draco's thoughts.

_Yes master. Thank you Master._

_Come to me 'Puppet'. The Death Eaters, and Slytherins are waiting for you. You'll be honored. Praised. The Great Potter, taken out by you, Draco Malfoy. The new right-hand man to Me, Lord Voldemort..._ Draco was a little tweaked at the use of Hermione's nickname. He knew Voldemort knew this. Why else would he call him _puppet_?

_How does that sound? Lord Malfoy and Lord Voldemort... Together as it should be?_

_Yes my lord._ Draco thought. He turned and walked straight from the Great Hall without a look back. He walked into the world outside, the destroyed castle. Blaise joined his side and they walked toward the forest in silence. Respectful silence, mournful silence, whatever the case, they understood that it would be wrong to speak at this moment. Instead, they walked straight through the dark night, through the steaming, dusty rubble. Neither turned their eyes left nor right. They ignored the fires and collapsing towers. They ignored the sound of their footsteps crunching the fallen bricks and glass. Instead they walked into the dark, cold night, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again. One last thought ran through Draco's head, one that was replied by the Dark Lord's cackle, echoing through his ears and into the night.

_Game over._

_No my Dragon, the game's only just begun._

**-FIN-**

Which end do you like better? Let me know what you thought!

Thanks again.  
Till next time,  
-J X 


End file.
